


Pillows

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander was not, in hindsight, remotely surprised that Kaze was a restless sleeper.





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'restless', (Aug 18, 18) (from 'Ghostly Gold')

Xander was not, in hindsight, remotely surprised that Kaze was a restless sleeper. It wasn't something that kept Xander awake- Xander was still up despite his own exhaustion because there were papers to finish up and a few last ledgers to review before he could consider extinguishing the lights. He'd join Kaze when he could. But for the time being, Xander could only glance back from the little desk in his bed-chamber and see that again Kaze had shifted or sprawled or curled... 

He'd get there when he could. Then Kaze would settle; Xander seemed to be his favourite pillow.


End file.
